The Immortal
by demonicnargles
Summary: As Naruto ages, his healing rate keeps improving, until it heals even aging. The tale of the Immortal Hokage. Oneshot.


AN: I had wanted to write another fic, but I just couldn't think of anything that I didn't hate after a few minutes, until I came up with this one. I hope you like it. -demonicnargles

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline(Yes, I still use this)

Eleven year-old Uzamaki Naruto flinched as a knife was drawn across his hand. Blood dripped to the ground from the blade, falling into the rather impressive puddle underneath.

The chuunin instructor frowned. "If you're going to be a ninja, you need to be able to handle pain, Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know, Iruka-sensei."

As Naruto walked out the door, another chuunin handed him a large cloth bandage to wrap around the cut.

Iruka looked at the raven-haired kid in the blue shirt, standing at the front of the rest of the line. "Next!"

Naruto walked home slowly, nursing his hand. It hurt, but then, it wasn't really a big deal to him. Naruto knew that he never really got hurt.

On the seventh day, the wound had healed, leaving only a thin pink line on the back of Naruto's hand.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

_One year later..._

"Damn it, Iruka-sensei! Why can't we just go on missions as Academy student?! I hear that all genins get are chores, anyway, and we can do those!" Naruto glared at Iruka in what was meant to be a threatening manner, but Iruka laughed at the expression on a twelve year-old face.

"Naruto, you'll need to know this stuff before you graduate, and besides, those 'chores' are more about teamwork on a ninja team, and since you are not ready to be on a team, you are not ready to do those chores."

The other students rolled their eyes, although by now they were pretty immune to Naruto.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now, if there are no other questions, comments, or childish outbursts-"

"I'm right here, I can hear you, Iruka-sensei!!!" Naruto's faced twitched in annoyance.

"...then we can move right on to pain tolerance."

The class groaned. Every so often, especially if the class had been misbehaving, the instructors would decide to give the 'pain tolerance' lesson. Basically, the chuunin cut them up and judged how much the students reacted to it.

"Naruto, since you're so full of energy, how would you like to go first?"

"No! I think Sasuke should go first, since he never reacts anyway!"

"If we know what he'll do, then maybe we don't need to test him, after all. Now step up here, Naruto..."

The class watched in snickering amusement as Iruka chased the orange-clad boy around the room, under desks, over tables, and in between students. As Naruto raced down an aisle, Kiba just happened to choose that moment to stretch his legs out into Naruto's path, tripping the blonde blur. Naruto crashed headlong into the desk, where the kunai that were to be used in the test were all carefully laid out.

They were carefully laid out until Naruto hit the desk, anyway. The force of Naruto's impact knocked the desk a few feet, and dropped the dozen or so kunai onto Naruto's head. Blood began to leak from somewhere within the blonde hair. As Iruka bent down to help Naruto up, however, the boy leapt to his feet and pointed straight at Kiba.

"You! I'll get you for this!" Naruto tried to look intimidating. Now, on any normal day, this would have look rather humorous, since Naruto was the class clown, and again, on any normal day, the class would have had a good laugh at his expense. But something about the blood dripping down across his face stunned the class into silence.

Naruto turned and picked up a kunai, slashing it across the back of his hand without hesitation. "There. Happy now, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka nodded dumbly, and watched in silence as Naruto stormed out of the classroom.

The chuunin instructor recovered himself. "So, who wants to go next? We can get a clean kunai, uh, somewhere. I think these are all dirty now..."

Naruto walked home in a rage, putting pressure on the larger cuts on his head. By the sixth day, the wounds had healed completely, leaving barely-visible pink shapes where they had been.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Naruto sighed. Finally, the day of the genin exams had arrived.

Again.

Naruto hoped he would pass this year. Sure, his grades weren't great. Sure, his techniques went awry sometimes. Well, lots of times. Well, so he hadn't actually done any of them correctly yet. But he had tried, and that was worth something, right?

"You fail, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei! I got two to show up!"

The relaxed, silver-haired chuunin next to Iruka chimed in, "Yeah, give him a break. He's been at this for several years, he deserves it."

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Mizuki, Naruto, the task was to get three good bunshins. Naruto got only two. One was transparent and pathetic, and the other, even though it looked like Naruto, exploded from to much chakra."

Naruto laughed nervously. "But it looked like me, right?"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Maybe next year."

"Dang it! Why me?!"

Naruto dashed out of the building and sprinted back to his apartment, where he began punching the already-dented walls.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Naruto put away his ramen bowl and was just about to crash on the couch, when he heard a loud knocking. With a confused look, he moved toward the front door. Perhaps someone had been given the wrong address. No one came here.

Naruto opened to door. "Hey, Naruto. Sorry about today."

"You tried to put in a good word, Mizuki-sensei. It's all right, I'll try next year." Naruto was about to close the door.

"Naruto, I have arranged an alternate test of your other ninja skills, one that doesn't involve bunshins. If you pass this test, then you can become a genin, too."

Naruto was all attention. "What? Where? When?!"

Mizuki lowered his voice to almost a whisper. "You are going to go to this building, and take a certain scroll I will describe to you. The building will be guarded, although you may not see the guards. You need to get the scroll, and get it to this place in the forest without getting caught." Mizuki pointed to a spot on a small map he had pulled out. "If you do that, you can become a genin. Any questions?"

"No questions! Thank you for doing this for me! I know you probably went through a lot of trouble to get this test arranged! Thank you! When do I start?!"

"You may start any time after sunset. I will be waiting in the forest for you. Good luck, Naruto!"

Mizuki strode away quickly, while Naruto jumped around in excitement. Finally, a chance to graduate with skills he actually had!

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

As soon as it was dark enough, Naruto leapt from his window onto the roof of the neighboring apartment. As Naruto continued from roof to roof, he began to wonder why there were streets in a ninja village. No one seemed to use them. In fact, most of the time the only people in the street were ninjas taking lazy walks, or foreigners passing through, and maybe a few civilians.

Naruto stopped when he reached the roof of a particularly large building. From here, he could see the place Mizuki-sensei had described. Naruto looked and looked, but he didn't see anyone guarding the building. Just when Naruto had decided to go, he saw two ninja walk around the corners of the building, nod to each other as they passed, and vanish around the sides again.

As soon as they were out of sight, Naruto jumped to the roof of the building and swung under it by hanging onto the gutters. Just like Mizuki said, there was an open window here, and Naruto dropped silently onto the floor. He glanced around. No one was in sight. Slowly, Naruto crept through the hallways until he reached the room. The room with all the scrolls.

Naruto glanced at the titles of each scroll, until he found it, inconspicuously piled with scrolls with titles like 'Basic Chakra Control,' and 'How to Mold Chakra.' Naruto pulled out the target scroll, simply titled 'Forbidden Techniques' and headed back toward the window. Mizuki-sensei was so clever. This was just like a real mission, where you had to steal the enemies' secret scroll!

But before Naruto had returned to the window, he heard a sound behind him, turning, he looked into the rather surprised face of the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

"Naruto, what do you think you're-"

Naruto leapt out of the window and raced toward the forest. He felt a little bad about leaving the Hokage in a pool of his own blood. He hadn't been planning on using such a cruel technique on the poor old man. That technique was devastating. In fact, there were few men who could resist the power of Sexy No Jutsu.

Naruto jumped into the empty clearing, and seeing no one there, assumed that Mizuki was late. Not one to sit around doing nothing, Naruto began to read the scroll.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Sarutobi awoke suddenly, and then wished he hadn't. The smell of dried blood was almost enough to knock him back out. Then he remembered. The scroll! Sarutobi rushed into the Hall of Scrolls, and was disappointed, though not surprised, to see that the scroll of Forbidden Techniques was missing.

The Third Hokage quickly called several nearby ninja to begin the search for Uzamaki Naruto.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Naruto laughed to himself. Reading this scroll was so much easier to understand than trying to figure out what the teachers at the Academy said! The scroll told him what the technique did, and how to do it, without all the extra crap the chuunin seemed determined to go on about.

Naruto tried out this strange Kage Bunshin Technique a couple of times before he resumed reading. It was weird that this 'advanced' bunshin was easier than the original, but Naruto didn't think much about it.

"Naruto! You found it! Good job!"

Naruto turned from where he was seated on the ground to see a smiling Mizuki stride into the small clearing. Mizuki continued, holding out his hand, "Here, let me make sure you got the right one before I give you your hitai-ate.

Naruto rolled up the scroll, but before he threw it, Iruka burst into the clearing. "Naruto! Don't give him the scroll! Whatever you do, don't give him the scroll!"

Mizuki scowled at the newcomer, who leaped gracefully in between Naruto and the grey-haired chuunin, landing with almost no sound. "I should have known the brat would be followed."

Naruto was confused. Iruka didn't seem to trust Mizuki, because... why? Naruto suddenly slapped himself. It was a real forbidden scroll!

Mizuki spoke to Naruto again, not even pretending to be nice. "Naruto, give me the scroll and I might not kill you."

"NO! Come and get it, you liar!"

Mizuki smirked. "I had rather hoped you would say that." Pulling an enormous shuriken from his back, he threw it as hard as he could. Naruto was too stunned to move; he had never been in real combat before. The blonde-haired boy closed his eyes and waited for...

...nothing? Naruto looked up and saw Iruka give a weak smile before collapsing to the ground with a giant shuriken sticking out of his back. "Iruka-sensei! Get up!"

"You have to... get away, Naruto. Protect... the scroll."

Naruto straightened up and hoisted the scroll onto his back by the small strap attached to its case. But before he could move, Mizuki leapt from the edge of the clearing, drawing out a pair of kunai. Naruto barely had time to react, blocking Mizuki's attacks with his own kunai.

Naruto flipped backward and launched himself off a tree, flying straight at Mizuki. The chuunin, who had expected Naruto to give in or at least run, was caught by surprise, and took a scratch along his neck from Naruto's kunai.

Mizuki frowned. That had been aimed to kill. There was no way a boy would be aiming to kill. Unless... unless the boy was not really a boy.

"You think you can take me, kid?" Mizuki taunted. "You can't beat an opponent unless you know enough about them, and you don't even know about yourself!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Did Mizuki just claim that he knew Naruto better than Naruto did? Weird.

"I bet you don't even know about the Kyuubi!"

"Stop, Mizuki!" Iruka struggled to stand. "It is forbidden to talk about that sort of thing!"

"You know, Iruka, for an instructor, you're not very bright. First of all, if I'm planning on stealing the scroll of forbidden techniques, what on earth makes you think I'd care about some stupid rule like that? And second, you should have played dead, because I certainly can't let you live. You just sealed your fate, so as soon as I finish this brat, you're next!"

Mizuki leered at Iruka, which may have considered smart if one considered the intimidation Iruka would have received from it. Would have, of course, because the leer fail to come off as intimidating when Iruka could see Naruto charging at Mizuki from behind.

Without a shout or any sort of warning, Naruto raised the heavy scroll case over his head and knocked Mizuki silly. Mizuki fell onto his face as Naruto pummeled him with the wooden case. After a few good hits, Naruto sprang back, avoiding a few kunai.

Mizuki. Was. Furious. He had gone to all this trouble to get this stupid scroll, but no! Iruka had to interfere, and now this kid was in the way, too.

"Naruto, no on ever told you that they sealed the Kyuubi inside you, did they?"

Naruto flinched, and his blue eyes lost their determination.

"They never told you why they hated you, why they despised you, why they wouldn't treat you like they treated all the others. When the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi, he couldn't kill it. It was too powerful. So he sealed into a newborn baby. You. And that is why everyone hates you, Naruto. You are a monster who destroyed their homes, killed their families, and now they can't even kill you because you are a citizen of Konoha. But they can certainly make you miserable. They don't sell you things, they don't do nice things, and..." Mizuki smiled evilly, "They don't let you pass your exams."

Naruto jerked suddenly, looking at Iruka. "Naruto, that wasn't why! You just didn't make enough-"

"You've heard his excuses before, Naruto," Mizuki interrupted. "Now hand over that scroll or I swear by the all-power ful demon inside you I will kill you."

Naruto looked afraid for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Mizuki looked on in wonder. Sure, he had meant to mess with the kid, but he didn't think that the Kyuubi brat would go insane.

Naruto dried his tears of laughter. "Mizuki," he said, imitating the gray-haired chuunin, "for an instructor, you aren't very bright. If I'm really such a powerful demon, only an idiot would challenge me. And since you're challenging me, I guess I'm not."

"You forgot one thing, Naruto. The villagers hate you for being the Kyuubi, but you don't have its powers. So you're just a strange kid with a funny seal on him." Mizuki twirled the overly large shuriken around his hand. "Therefore, I have no reason not to kill you, and no reason why I can't."

Mizuki hurled the shuriken straight at Naruto, who couldn't completely dodge in time. The shuriken slashed open his chest, splattering the blonde ninja's blood across the ground. Naruto formed a single seal, ignoring the pain and failing to notice the slight bits of steam that rose from the edges of the gaping wound.

Instantly, the area was covered in hundreds, if not thousands, of clones. Mizuki whirled around, stunned by the arrival of so many.

The Naruto clones cracked their knuckles, glaring at Mizuki with their purple-blue eyes, and wordlessly attacked, without any preamble or battle cry.

A few minutes later, the Naruto clones finished packing the dirt on Mizuki's grave before they all vanished in puffs of smoke. Naruto picked up his unconscious sensei and carried him, and the scroll, back to the village.

The guards were so stunned by the arrival of Naruto with an unconscious Iruka, and the news of the traitor, Mizuki, that they just assumed that the blood covering Naruto was Mizuki's blood, and by the time they remembered to ask, Naruto had gone back home.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

On the third day after the event, when Iruka dropped by Naruto's house to announce his unorthodox graduation to the rank of Genin, Naruto's wound was completely healed. Only a long white line marked where the wound had once been.

Iruka took Naruto out for ramen to celebrate Naruto's graduation, and to keep the hyper blonde's attention long enough to explain exactly what Naruto had to do to and where he had to go to get his genin team.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A year later, Naruto skipped along the road on the boring C mission, escorting some guy to Wave country. The higher ranked missions were supposed to be more dangerous, but so far the only danger they had encountered was death by boredom.

As they passed two puddles on the ground, Naruto twitched. Something was... off. Something smelled funny. Naruto stopped in the road, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Kakashi inwardly tensed up, knowing the danger Naruto was in, but said calmly, "Come on, Naruto. The mission is boring enough without waiting for you, too."

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood on end, and just as the feeling reached its peak, Naruto heard a small footfall behind him. Not a particularly loud step, since it was a cloth covered sandal on dirt, and since the wearer of said sandal was trying to be quiet. But Naruto had always been keen of hearing and smell, and so, unfortunately for the man behind him, Naruto heard the step, and, already feeling really nervous, immediately flung several kunai blindly behind himself, before creating several clones and jumping away.

The two ninjas, whom the team would later identify as the Demon Brothers, dodged the poorly thrown kunai. That kid was an idiot. No ninja was ever hit by kunai. The knives were just there as decoration, and occasionally for distraction.

Distraction? The brothers couldn't turn quickly enough to dodge the Naruto clones that attacked silently from behind. The first punches hit them, and by the time the two enemy ninja had turned to block the next few, they were completely surrounded by orange-clad ninjas

The brothers stood back to back, defending themselves from the rather reckless attacks of the endless stream of clones. The brothers were quite good, and it took several dozen clones to even get one hit off. But there seemed to be no end to the hordes of clones, and so the nodded to each other before leaping into the air and whipping their spiked chain around themselves, destroying every clone around them.

Kakashi commanded Sakura to guard Tazuna, before glancing at Sasuke. "Sasuke, step in and help Naruto. I'll intervene if you guys get into too much trouble."

Sasuke made a few seals and blew a giant fireball at the two masked ninja, who immediately jumped to opposite sides of the attack.

Naruto chose this time to attack. He leapt from the trees along the road, kunai drawn. But the brother he was attacking saw this and swung his battle chain around. The spiked weapon hit and wrapped around Naruto, cutting him severely. Then the enemy ninja ripped the chain off, inflicting even more injuries upon the blonde, who fell to the ground, limp.

The ninja would have turned to help his brother, but suddenly there was an angry face with purple eyes that had weird, elongated pupils, glaring at him from a foot in front of him.

Naruto smacked the demon brother around for a while, batting him into trees and ground for a few minutes, before he tired of this new pastime, and punched the guy in the face one last time, sending him straight into his brother, who was still fighting Sasuke. The two demon brothers landed in a heap at the base of a tree, and Sasuke quickly tied them up.

Kakashi hurried over to check Naruto's grievous wounds, only to find that Naruto had no grievous wounds. Just a bunch of shallow cuts. Kakashi could have sworn that Naruto had received life-threatening injuries, and besides, Kakashi could still see the rather large pool of Naruto's blood in the road.

"Are you alright, Naruto?"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin. "Of course, Kakashi-sensei! Don't worry about me!"

A day later, when they stopped for a break on the road, Kakashi noticed that Naruto's wounds had completely healed, leaving barely visible scars as mementos from the Demon brothers.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Get down!"

Tazuna and team 7 dropped to the ground as an unnecessarily large sword fly by and embedded itself in a tree. A masked man appeared on the sword.

Kakashi and Zabuza fought for some time, before Kakashi was caught in the water-nin's special 'water prison.' So Naruto decided to help, creating and army of clones with a single seal.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed. That was a lot of clones. No, that was a fing load of clones, as Zabuza would have put it. And these clones all attacked at the same time.

Zabuza, of course, was not an S-rank nin for nothing. He immediately created his own clones, which dispatched the blonde ones with relative ease. More Naruto clones appeared, drew their kunai, and simultaneously threw them at Zabuza.

The water-nin rolled his eyes at the poorly thrown kunai. Almost all of them were going to miss. Of couse, Zabuza saw that the kid might have meant for the ones of target to catch him dodging, but the water-nin doubted it.. Kids these days. Don't they know that kunai are never used to hurt enemy ninja. They're too obvious. In fact, they're only good for...

poofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoofpoof Suddenly the kunia turned into kunai-wielding ninja, and Zabuza was forced to release Kakashi in order to avoid -insert stereotypical pincushion joke here-.

Of course, this pissed off Zabuza to no end, and so the water-nin began an eloquent discourse with Naruto about just how pissed off he was.

Naturally, Zabuza was speaking with his sword using the medium of Naruto's body, but a speech is a speech, right?

But before Zabuza could inflict any serious damage, Kakashi interfered, and Naruto was able to retreat back to the bridge-builder's side, where the genin and Tazuna watched Kakashi play with Zabuza's mind until some hunter-nin came and collected the missing-nin's body.

By the end of the day, the wounds Zabuza had given Naruto were fully healed.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Of all the bad luck, the hunter-nin turned out to be Zabuza's friend, and the two of them showed up at the bridge a few days later. Kakashi immediately took on Zabuza so that his team would not have to, but that left the strange Haku for the three genin to deal with.

Naruto charged straight at Haku, and was promptly riddled with needles, so Sasuke attacked next.

By the time Naruto had finished dislodging every needle from his body, Sasuke was trapped in Haku's 'special mirror cage match thing', and Naruto would later call it. Naruto, who, of course, lacked any sort of common sense decided he could best help Sasuke by jumping into the cage with the Uchiha, even thought he was still bleeding from his many wounds.

After several attempts by Naruto to escape using clones, Sasuke found that he was able to see Haku's movement. And with another few attempts, Sasuke was able to singe the nin's cloak with a fireball. At that point, Haku decided that he could no longer play around, and threw dozens of needles from every direction.

Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way, and took every needle himself before collapsing to the ground. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and shook him, but there was no response.

Haku spoke, "As a ninja, you have to know that you or your teammates can die at any time, boy. You can't expect-"

Haku was cut of by a blast of red chakra that shattered the mirrors, and before he could even hit the ground, Naruto hit him. With his... claws?

Naruto slashed Haku again and again with his claws, and Haku found that he had never been more terrified than he now was of this blonde boy with the red eyes and slitted pupils. As Naruto gained more and more power, he hit harder and faster, until he finally realized that he was maiming a corpse.

Zabuza was momentarily distracted from his fight by the utter brutality, and Kakashi took advantage of that distraction to Chidori Zabuza through the heart.

Kakashi was about to try and calm Naruto down, but Gato arrived on the scene, with his large group of henchmen, and announced that he could not allow the bridge to be built. Naruto immediately realized that this announcement made Gato and his men enemies, and so he attacked.

Well, perhaps Naruto's thought were more along the lines of 'Men. Weapons. Not friends. KILL. KILL. KILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILLKILL!!!!!!!' but whatever he was thinking, he attacked.

And by the time Naruto had finished them off and had calmed down, all of the rather deep wounds Haku had given him had vanished.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Years passed.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting at the Valley of the End. Sasuke was using his curse seal level two to its fullest effect, giving him more chakra than he knew what to do with.

Sasuke saw his opening. Naruto was always too ready to attack, never looking for a counter-attack, and so Sasuke formed a Chidori and lunged under Naruto's guard, plunging his attack into the blonde boy's gut.

Only to watch in horrified fascination as it repaired itself in seconds. But the angry, red-eyed, flaming Naruto was stunned enough for Sasuke to attack again, ramming his Chidori into Naruto's heart.

And then Sasuke watched Naruto's heart regenerate. From nothing. In seconds.

Sasuke stabbed Naruto with the chidori again and again. He cut off limbs, and when they, too grew back, Sasuke found that he was a little worried that the arm he cut off would also regenerate into a second Naruto.

Sasuke realized that he could not take much more of the proximity to Naruto's strange, caustic chakra, and launched a final chidori into Naruto's face and brain.

And when that, too, regenerated, Sasuke switch to plan B, and ran away as fast as he could.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Encyclopedia of Famous Ninja. Page 364.

_As the author writes this, it is the year 1064 since the ascension. A common enough phrase, but from where does it come from? Legend says, and all written records indicate, that this refers to the ascension of the Immortal Hokage to his position as leader of the Leaf. Although he usually delegates the duties to others, he has been the Hokage of the Leaf for over a millennium, and still shows no signs of aging._

_According to most tales, and, as the author found out, according to the Immortal himself, this is due to one of the nine bijyuu sealed within him, the Kyuubi of Nine Tails. It is a strange thing, immortality, and even stranger for a jinkuurichi, as they are known to have short lives. Except, of course, for the Immortal Hokage. Without any further ado, let us begin this next entry of the encyclopedia._

_**Hokage, The Immortal (The Sixth Hokage)**__: (27 B.A. (Before the Ascension) to present) It is fortunate that we are able to know so much about one who must be the most well-known ninja of all time. Ninja, after all, are secretive, but the Immortal still walks the streets freely in his home village, and was quite glad to talk with the author about his life._

_Originally named Uzamaki Naruto, the Immortal was born and raised in Konoha. The Immortal had little to say about his early childhood, other than saying he was raised by no one, and refused to substantiate rumors that he was abused by the villagers. The Immortal retook his Academy years several times before finally reaching the rank of genin, where he was placed under the tutelage of Hatake Kakashi, the Legendary Copy Nin._

_The Immortal rose through the ranks quickly, and passed over the rank of jounin to join the ANBU in the chaos that led to the Fourth Shinobi War (aka, The Akatsuki War). His astounding regenerative powers made him a key element in the fight against the mysterious group, which sought to control the bijyuu. After several earlier attempts, the remaining 6 members gathered all at once to try and capture the Immortal and harvest his bijyuu. Of course, it is difficult to knock out someone who cannot receive any sort of lasting injury, for even at that time, the Immortal could regenerate so quickly that when a person tried to cut off his arm with a sword, one side of the arm would have regenerated before the sword would have exited the other side, and so from that point of, the Immortal, in his own words "Never had to deal with that damn wait for my arm to come back." The Akatsuki were unable to knock out the Immortal, and the Immortal refused to substantiate rumors that the Kyuubi devoured Uchiha Itachi's soul when the Akatsuki member attempted the Tsukyome, only saying that, "That damn technique didn't work on me."_

_After the Fourth Shinobi War, legendary sannin Tsunade resigned her position as Hokage to Uzamaki Naruto, a position he has help ever since._

_The Immortal was a key player in the Fifth Shinobi War (The Day of Doom), in the year 245 after the ascension, when Cloud, Earth, and the remnants of Sound allied against the Leaf. The Immortal, hearing of their plans, created a massive army of literally millions of clones, and in a single day, crushed the alliance by eliminating every single Cloud, Earth, and Sound shinobi ranked higher than genin._

_Although the Immortal is still technically the Hokage and technically the leader of the Uzamaki Clan, he has made a habit of appointing others to do the jobs for him, since, as he said it, "Other people should get a chance, too. I always wanted to be Hokage, and I wouldn't want to keep someone out of it just 'cause I can't die!" Currently, the position of Acting Hokage is held by Nara Chouji, named after the famed Akamichi Chouji, who lived in the early years before the ascension. Uzamaki Sakura, named for her ancestor (the Immortal's mortal wife) is the acting clan leader for the Uzamaki, and although most pictures of the original Sakura have long been lost or destroyed, the Immortal claims that, "She looks a lot like Sakura-chan, especially the way she has her hair cut right now. Except for the whole red eye thing, though. That's my fault, hehehe."_

_The Uzamaki are known for their bright red slitted eyes, which are said to have come as a direct result of the Kyuubi that lives in their ancestor, the immortal Uzamaki Naruto, who developed permanently red eyes in the early years after the ascension. Although not quite a bloodline technique, their eyes are said to allow them better vision in the dark._

_This entry, of course, is not complete, and may never be complete, because the Immortal Hokage of the Leaf is, of course, still alive. If there is any more to be known about him, the best place to find out would either be in your local library, for a detailed biography, or the Ichiraku Ramen Stand in Konohagakure, which has been in business for over a thousand years thanks to the Immortal. As he puts it, "They serve the best damn ramen ever! Even when I was a kid, I knew that. You should try some, it's really great. Believe it!"_

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

AN: Hn, that turned out different than I originally planned. I came back and edited it after is was posted, cause of so many complaints (and rightfully so) that coming after Tsunade would make him the Sixth, not Seventh, Hokage.

I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you're feeling generous, if you have suggestions/comments, or if you feel like it.


End file.
